Infallible Serendipity
by TheSodaVampire
Summary: Katelyn Bennett is a girl with terrible luck. So what happens when Embry Call imprints on said girl? Happily ever after, right? Life is never that easy for Kate. Sometimes, there are complications. Namely those known as the Volturi. Embry X OC. Post BD.
1. Same Old, Same Old

_Author's note: I wanted to do a simple EmbryXOC fic and this is what that idea has evolved into. I blame the plot bunnies!_

_Disclaimer: Okay, everyone's name you do NOT recognize is mine, and everyone else who you do, doesn't. Easy right?_

_Summary: Katelyn Bennett is a girl with terrible luck. So what happens when Embry Call imprints on said girl? Happily ever after, right? Life is never that easy for Kate. Sometimes, there are complications. Namely those known as the Volturi. Embry X OC. Set Post Breaking Dawn.  
_

Infallible Serendipity

By TheSodaVampire

Chapter 1: Same old, Same old

"Now, you're _certain_ you don't know what you did to it?" my mother asked for the millionth time, in her dry '_I-can't-believe-this-happened-AGAIN' _sort of tone that hit _just_ the right note of exasperation and wary disbelief that it caused an instantaneous reaction in my vocal cords, making my voice come out as more of a growl than before she had asked, along with the muscles in my face to contract into a barely restrained snarl.

"_Yes, _I'm _certain _that I don't know what I did to it, Mom." I growled down at my black trainers. Well trainer. One of my black trainers was a few feet away from me, next to my mom along with my purse and backpack . (Yes. I said 'Trainer'. No, I am not British. I simply don't like the term 'tennis-shoes', we Americans hardly use them just for tennis anymore. Anyways, I digress…)

"Don't talk to me like that, Kate." she snapped right back, her scowl matching my own in perfect stride. "I took off an entire day of work to take you here, didn't I?" she wheedled, laying on the first layer of her infamous guilt trip.

I resisted the urge to grind my teeth in annoyance. "Yeah.." I bit out just as a tall blond nurse walked into the small-ish room we were waiting in, her saccharine sweet smile plastered on thick.

"Katelyn Bennett?" she asked looking at me, then her fake smile shifted into the genuine article when her gaze landed on my mom's features. "Connie!" she cried in joyful surprise, her blue eyes flickering from my mom's olivine colored skin to my own fair and freckled. "This is your daughter..?" the woman asked in slight disbelief, as she flipped the pages of my chart. "The last names kinda threw me.." she admitted sheepishly as she regarded me with new eyes.

We were at Forks General Hospital, my mom (Connie Moretti)'s new work. A place I knew that would become so integrated into my psyche that I might as well call it my home away from home. Already, people knew my name and who I was, without even having been introduced! But this was to be expected.

I was the daughter of the new nurse of the Forks General Hospital, the one that everyone had heard about a billion times before from my mom. They all knew my life story. From my turbulent birth 17 and a half years ago to my current struggles in the present. The miracle baby. The child she had single-handedly raised after my dad had left us when I was 11, with me keeping his last name. Finally there was a face to put with the name, Kate Bennett.

Even though I looked almost nothing like my mother, with her olive toned skin, hooked nose, and dark espresso colored bob of wavy hair. She looked every bit the half Italian that she was.

Where I had fair peaches and cream skin that was lightly dusted with freckles, a wide set nose, and boyishly short golden brown hair that borderline-d on auburn in the right light, looking much more of the Irish in my father's blood.

The only things that we had in common physically and that people identified us as related to one another were our eyes, our teeth, our body type, and our voices.

Our eyes were both blue-green that tended to change colors with whatever colors we're wearing, with curious gold flecks in side.

Next were our 'fangs', as I like to call them, even if Mom hates it when I do. Our canine teeth are naturally more pointed and sharper than most other peoples', which makes the two of us very easy to identify. It had been the same way for my Nana's teeth, and I bet it had been the same for her mom.

Both my mom and I are not exactly what anyone would call skinny. We are not _fat, _we're _fluffy._ There's a difference.

Then there were our deeply feminine voices. We were both often mistaken as men over the phone or intercoms. That got annoying at times, but sometimes worked to my benefit.

I tried my best to smile through my current pain and ill temper and offered my sweaty hand to the blond as I stole a glance at her name tag. "Nice to meet you, Nicole." I said, knowing I had no need to tell this woman my name.

Nicole's eyes widened slightly as she shook my hand, "Wow, you two sure do sound alike! And those teeth!" she exclaimed, glancing from my mother back to me again.

My mom shrugged in a mock arrogant fashion, "What can I say, the kid's got great genes." she stated with a puff of her chest and a poorly thought out slap to my knee.

Pain erupted from my knee upward as I let out a high pitched yelp and slapped the offending appendage away.

Mom had the grace to look apologetic through her barely restrained giggles. "Oops!" she laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand. I glowered at her as I rubbed my knee tenderly.

"So I see we're here to look at you're knee today." Nicole tittered. I had to seriously fight the immense urge to roll my eyes, but I settled for a weak smile.

This Cute Little Kate charade was getting kind of old after 17 years of it. There were certain perks to being on a first-name-basis with the entire medical staff of the local hospital, but there were also drawbacks, like the cooing and the knowing smiles.

It had been this way my entire life, whenever I came in for anything health related (which, unfortunately was far too often), chances are that my mom would know _someone _in the general vicinity.

Knowing that once I had been 'introduced', I wouldn't be required to speak until Nicole asked me the standard 'What brings you into the clinic today?' rubbish, I allowed my self to tune out of the conversation.

Just as I did so, Nicole and my mom began catching up, despite the fact that they probably only saw each other just yesterday. My mom worked pediatric urgent care, the same clinic we were in now.

I glanced downward at my at my appearance: a hunter the green thermal shirt under a black light weight tee and black workout pants, with the right leg rolled up towards my thigh. Silently, I was thankful for the fact that I had had the common sense to shave the night before, despite the trouble I'd had doing so with an injured knee.

I flinched suddenly just as another twinge of pain zinged through my right knee. I bit back a small noise of pain, but couldn't stop the wince on my face.

My mom must've caught my expression as she laid a warm hand on my shoulder. "Did you take any Motrin?" she asked concernedly, her brow creasing.

"Yeah, a while ago." I mumbled as I began rubbing the joint again, gingerly.

My mom made an un-lady like noise, "I love that, she can touch it but anyone else and…" she trailed off with a wave of her hand and Nicole nodded knowingly.

"Well, I wasn't going around smacking it." I groused with an accusing scowl.

"So how long has this been going on?" Nicole interjected, suddenly remembering her purpose in the room as she went to roll up my left sleeve to check my blood pressure.

I opened my mouth to answer, but, as usual, my mom answered for me. "About a week or so. She says it hurts to get up, sit, as well as go up and down steps."

"It hurts to walk in general." I simplified quietly as the pressure on my arm grew and grew nearly past the point of being simply uncomfortable, until the tips of my fingers began to hurt. Then with a 'Beep', the machine at my side began to lessen the pressure gradually.

"Now, you said she was taking Motrin, how much?" Nicole asked, this time bypassing me entirely and going straight to my mom for answers.

I tuned the two of them out once more, sensing that I would be ignored again while mom supplied Nicole with all the information she required.

My thoughts drifted back to what had happened these last few months, the events that had brought us to this point.

First off, it's common knowledge that the current world economy is shit. The recession had hit my mom's retirement stocks especially hard though, apparently.

I really didn't know much about it, other than my mom kept on saying she'd be eating cat food when she retired if things stayed the way they were. So, mom sold the house and shipped the two of us from Vancouver to Middle-of-No-Where-Washington, also known as Forks, so that she could at least pay for a house there outright and not owe anything on it.

Which meant uprooting me from my home of 17 years and from everything I ever knew or loved and transplanting me into an insanely small town. I mean, my high school had almost the same amount in it than the entire population of this town!

School was, to say the least, an adventure for me. I had never been 'the new girl' before. I had grown up in pretty much the same group since pre-school. Then suddenly-WHAM! I'm the new 'City-Girl'. I had eventually found my niche though, with the drama kids. I had even made a few good friends in the group in the last month and a half.

There was the outlandishly gay Daisuke Sato, the self appointed Sewing Wiz of the group. The boy was a fiend with a needle. He had been the first person to approach me, instantly wooing me with his frenetic eccentric point of view. He was the gay best friend that every girl dreamed of, with enough of piss n vinegar and sass to beat the band. He was, in short, lovely, with his blond and black spiked hair, honey-brown eyes, and sparkly red nail polish. Stylishly chipped, of course. He was another transplant, like me, but he'd been living in Forks for at least a year longer than me.

Then there was Brooke Mathers, the hot tempered temptress. Every boy in school wanted her (excluding Daisuke, naturally), and every girl wanted to be her, with her dirty blond locks, sparkling green eyes, bountiful bust size, and surplus of feminine curves. She was a natural beauty with a laid back attitude, save to those who dare cross her. I'd seen first hand what happened to boys who tried to get too fresh with Brooke and I did not envy those bruises.

Where there was Brooke, there was Dave near by. David Simon was a very sweet guy who unfortunately had fallen ass over tea kettle for blind Brooke. He was a tall skinny kid with shaggy red hair and soft blue eyes. This guy would give anyone the shirt off his back if he thought it would help. He permeated niceness. I was often Dave's confidant, lending a sympathetic ear when he wanted to talk, or gush about how lovely Brooke was. I didn't have the heart to tell him that she would only break his heart.

And following along that line of thought, there was Miyuki Sato. She was Daisuke's younger sister. Apart from their eyes and common nationality, one could hardly tell the two were related. Where Daisuke was all flair and attitude, his sister was the typical Asian beauty, with straight midnight colored hair, fair skin and grey-black eyes. She was also far more introverted than her larger-than-life brother. Which made it hard for her to speak her feelings towards Dave, except to me, it seemed. She loved him dearly, but didn't want to get in his way in his affections towards Brooke, even though I'm sure it killed her a little inside to do so, despite whatever she might say.

The dynamics of our group were a little complicated, to say the least.

And speaking of complicated, there was Darren Pike. He wasn't exactly a part of our group, so to say, but he was a prominent feature in my school life. I just did _not _get this guy. Sure, he was gorgeous, with surprisingly tanned skin (even though Forks is notorious for having the most rainfall anywhere in the state), and dark features, long ebony curls of hair, and amazing muscle-tone from years of basketball, but that didn't mean every girl was bound and determined to fall for him!

(Never mind that most of the female student body _has_ at one point or another, but that's besides the point.)

But, then again, I could never really understand how arrogant people worked in general, being a person with severe self image issues my self.

Either way, for some strange unfathomable reason, Darren Pike kept bugging me. He would suddenly pop up around me and act all weird. Sometimes, he would be nice and ask me about stuff, the next, he would try and pick a fight with me by acting all superior and shit! Personally, I just wish he would take his split personalities and leave me the hell alone. Dai and Brooke think he's frustrated because I won't kiss the ground he walks on. But Brooke never has, and he doesn't bother her… Like I said, I just don't get him.

But that didn't stop him from uncharacteristically joining the school play as a member of the chorus, the Phantom of the Opera. So now I had to deal with him outside of PE three times a week as well!

Idly, I reached over to pull my backpack towards me and fished out my script. Because of the major deficiency of boys in the drama club, and my tenor-esque voice, I had been casted as a male in the play. The lead male, the Phantom, but a male none the less. It was a bitter sweet victory, since he was my favorite character, but I think every girl dreams of being casted as Juliet, or Christine, in this case, as opposed to Romeo or The Phantom. Or would it technically be Tibolt? Or whatever Juliet's potential fiancée's name was?

Nicole's trilling voice caught me off guard as I went off on a mental tangent. "Oh, that's right, you guys are doing '_The Phantom of the Opera' _this year, huh?" she asked with a nod at the script in my hand.

I smiled and nodded weakly. News spread like wildfire in these parts.

"Well, we'll just have to see you guys when opening night rolls around." the blond nurse decided with a cheery grin.

Not really knowing what I should say, I nodded again. "You should." I agreed finally with as much oomph to my shaky smile as I could muster.

Nicole must not have noticed the forcedness of my expression, because she simply grinned wider as she got up and headed to the door. "Doctor Cullen should be with you soon, he's usually very punctual with his patients." she gushed with her eyes glazing over slightly. In a moment, she was gone.

I ignored her near swoon and whipped my gaze over towards my mom's own glossy eyed expression. "_He?_" I positively hissed, my own eyes as wide as platters. "You know I don't like male doctors!"

My mom _giggled_ and waved my complaint away as if it were an annoying gnat buzzing near her. "Trust me, Kate, you'll _love _him." she assured me, all the while her out of character school-girl-crush attitude had me more than slightly worried. "He's such a baby, though! I shouldn't be so…" she trailed off again with another giggle and a wave of her hand.

My mom was in her late 40's, so, anyone around 30 or so was a 'baby' to her.

I stared at her warily from the corner of my eye, in case she started to speak in tongues or something else to that effect. My mom only acted this way about her 'Kenny', aka country sensation, Kenny Chesney, so I was a tad weirded out to say the very least. Who was this Doctor Cullen, to have such an effect on my mom?

I found out the second he walked through the door.

He was too gorgeous. Like, his opalescent beauty almost _hurt my eyes. _Platinum blond hair, dark butterscotch eyes, angular features that were all set off by his blindingly brilliant pale skin and statuesque figure.

I had to blink a couple of times for my eyes to adjust to the _luminosity _that this man projected. His dark eyes swept over to me and it was all that I could do not to sit there, mouth agape at this guy's presence. "Ms. Bennett, I presume?" he asked in a musical voice that I bet would melt glaciers.

I blinked again and nodded dumbly. Thankfully, the impossibly beautiful man's intense gaze shifted to my side, where my mother, the woman I'd know all my life, was _preening. _She was hurriedly smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her black cashmere sweater and blue jeans, and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Connie, wonderful to see you outside of work." the luminous man greeted graciously with a dazzling white smile. "I take it this is the infamous Kate I've been hearing so much about?" he asked as he stepped in side and extended his milk colored hand to me with a smile that made my heart just about beat out of my chest. "My name is Carlisle Cullen." he introduced himself.

I took his hand with my own, quite painfully aware of how sweaty my palms were. "Kate Bennett…Sorry.." I muttered sheepishly as he let go and I wiped my palm on my bunched up pant leg.

"It's quite alright." Dr. Cullen said gently as he sat down on the customary rolling stool. "So lets see that knee of yours." he said suddenly, rolling towards me and my swollen joint.

I inwardly cringed. As beautiful as Dr. Cullen was, I was still pretty apprehensive at a strange man touching me. I'd always preferred women doctors, personally.

Dr. Cullen must've seen the hesitation on my face, because he smiled encouragingly at me.

"Don't worry, Kate. I won't bite you, I promise."

I smiled hesitantly at him, but still jumped slightly at his cool touch.

A small chuckle escaped from the good doctor, "Sorry. Poor circulation." he laughed apologetically as he pressed slightly on my knee. "Does this hurt?" he asked gently. I sucked in a breath of air as a shallow hiss. He moved his hand a bit and pressed again. "Here?" I winced again. "And here." he moved his hand to the bottom of my thigh, where it joined my knee. This time when he pressed I couldn't help but yelping again as my hands clenched the sides of my seat.

Doctor Cullen pulled back, frowning. "Hmm. Well, I think we should get a couple of X-Rays to see what exactly is going on in there, then I'll be able to say for certain what's wrong and how best to treat it." he announced as he began typing on the near by computer, most likely sending in the order for the x-rays.

So we hobbled my unsteady butt down to X-ray and they placed my knee in the most awkward of positions to take the damn pictures, then we hobbled the way back, all the while my mom gushing over how handsome Doctor Cullen was to any female in the area. Gushing, which was received by more ladies, young and old, with more gushing and tittering. Maybe it was because of prolonged exposure to his good looks, because as soon as I got out eyeshot, I felt much less gooey and gushy.

After we got the X-rays, mom held them against the opaque lighting from the windows, but couldn't see anything overtly wrong in them. So we trudged the ways back towards the waiting room.

After a few moments, Dr. Cullen returned, X-rays in hand. "Well, I can't see anything obviously wrong going on here, but your knee is inflamed a bit. Why don't we get you a brace and some crutches for now-" he started, but the chorus of nervous chuckles from both my mom and I cut him off. His perfect blond eyebrows quirked in confusion.

I smiled without much humor. "I can't do the crutches." I said dryly.

"She's an old premie(1), with minor CP(2). She has major balance issues." my mom supplied quietly, with a similar smile. "She'd be better off with a cane, if we have one."

At the mention of a cane, I couldn't help but giggle sardonically. "A cane? Oh _beautiful._" I laughed kinda sarcastically. "Nothing like a cane to get you in with the _in crowd_ at school." I chuckled. "The kids in PE will have a _field day _with this,you realize." I told mom flatly. I was already the outcast because I was a major klutz and fluffy, but a cane! That would just open a whole new case of ammunition for the volleyball girls to toss at me.

Both my mom and Doctor Cullen eyed me sympathetically. "It'll just be for a week or so. We'll have you come back and see how things are looking." Dr. Cullen reasoned with me, pity evident enough in his eyes.

I could barely manage to look at him for more than a moment. I knew I already stuck out in school because I was A): New. B): Fluffy. C): Smarter than your average bear. And now finally D): I'd be the only kid in the entire 300-something student body with a freaking cane.

Things were turning out just peachy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

1: Premie is docter-speak for a premature baby.

2: CP is the medical abbreviation for Cerebral Palsy. (Taken from .com/cerebral+palsy):

"Cerebral palsy (CP) is the term used for a group of nonprogressive disorders of movement and posture caused by abnormal development of, or damage to, motor control centers of the brain. CP is caused by events before, during, or after birth. The abnormalities of muscle control that define CP are often accompanied by other neurological and physical abnormalities."

Which means lack of balance and coordination for Kate. The CP is very mild, yet evident. Simple, every day things are a challenge, like gripping a pencil or a knife, or riding a bike, or driving a car. PE is a hellish ordeal in and of it's self.


	2. Group Hugs and Confrontations

_Author's note:_

_Gomen= Informal 'sorry' in Japanese.  
_

Chapter 2: Group hugs and Confrontations

Maybe I should just bedazzle this thing and be done with it.

People were staring enough as it was.

I swear, the second I grasped that squishy handle, I suddenly and completely sympathized with and understood the character Gregory House that much more.

The cane like, embodied bitterness. Bitterness at being 'handicapped'. Bitterness at the world for handing you this poor hand. Bitterness at having to use a crutch of sorts. And bitterness at _everyone in a 20 foot radius staring at you like you've grown a second head._

It was the next day after my appointment with Dr. Cullen, Friday morning at Forks High School.

I grew to hate the 'clip-clop' sound that followed the use of my cane, through the white tiled floors of Forks High School. It was only marginally better than the constant squeaking from the wet floors though.

The pitying and questioning looks I was receiving weren't that much better.

Even my so-called friends reacted rather poorly.

"OH MY GOD! Babe, what hell happened to you?!" I heard Daisuke gasp loudly as I hobbled into homeroom, which caused everyone in the entire room to turn and gawk at me.

My stomach churned under such scrutiny and inwardly vowed to throttle my loud mouthed friend as soon as I could get him alone.

I grinned savagely at everyone, silently daring anyone to ask me what happened. No one did, till I reached my seat, where Daisuke and Brooke rushed me. But the whispers were rather loud as everyone in the room went back to their business. Which now involved gossiping about me. Lovely.

"Sweetie, what _happened_ to you?" Brooke gasped, gingerly touching my shoulder.

I stared at her flatly, "Should I tell you, or should we just skip the formalities and go straight to the loudspeaker?" I drawled dryly, eyeing my Asian blabbermouth in particular. "We dunno what actually tweaked it, other than it just is." I continued with a hopeless shrug.

Daisuke flashed me an apologetic half grin, "Gomen.." he apologized quietly, "But you look so banged up, I couldn't help it!" he gushed sympathetically.

I scowled and laid my head on my folded arms on my desk. "Can today just be _over _already..?" I groaned. "I honestly think I should just have Dai bedazzle this thing in rhinestones and rainbow duct-tape and be done with it. That way people would have even _more _of a reason to stare at me." I sighed, eyeing everyone in the room who was trying to inconspicuously get a look at me and the shiny silver thorn in my side.

At the rate this was going, the entire population of Forks would know about my issue by dinnertime. I groaned quietly again and buried my face into my arms.

And as if things could get any worse, suddenly I heard a very familiar voice cry out "Whoa! What happened to _you_?"

I slit open an eye only to be faced with the last person I wanted to see right now: Darren Pike. He was hovering in the doorway to my classroom, his dark brows raised in surprise. "What do you want?" I growled, not bothering to lift my head. Why was he even here? He didn't even have this homeroom!

It must've been a trick of the light, but I thought I imagined a look of hurt crossing over Darren's tanned features, before a frown replaced it. "Well, excuse me if I wanted to see if you were alright. I heard you looked like crap." he growled right back, gesturing to my cane.

What the hell. Like I really wanted to hear this. "Bite me, Pike." I snapped, sitting up. "Why the hell would it matter to you anyways, huh?" I demanded, fully irritated by this show of attention from him. First he sounded like he was concerned about me, then he goes and tells me people are saying I look like crap! Was he mental or something?

Anger flashed in Darren's dark eyes, covering up the look of mild confusion I'd spied in those depths. "I don't need this from you. I'm outta here." he muttered over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

I stared after his retreating form, before shaking my head in wary bewilderment. "I swear that boy is bi-polar." I mumbled to my self, not seeing the knowing look shared between my two friends. I turned to look at them. "You both saw that, right? He acts all concerned, then he goes and inadvertently insults me!"

Brooke shrugged, "Maybe he _likes _you." she suggested lightly, not meeting my eyes.

I snorted outright. "Uh huh. _Sure_. And Dai has a thing for Pamela Anderson too, right?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I'm the fat bookworm chick, remember? He's the sports star play boy. He's just messing with me, I know it."

Brooke and Dai looked at me, then each other, and said together "She's in denial."

I stared at them for a moment. "I am not!" I refused loudly, they just patted my shoulders and smiled identical patronizing smiles. "I'm not in denial!" I repeated as the two of them took their seats on either side of me, just as Mr. Monroe, our homeroom teacher walked in.

Mr. Jackson Monroe was an aging African American, with curly salt and pepper hair and a bristly mustache. He was one of my favorite teachers, and it wasn't because of any love for the subject he taught: Current World Issues. Because the world didn't have _problems _anymore, it had _issues. _

Instantly, he spotted me and my cane, and the same sympathetic look passed over his graying features. "I'm sorry to hear about your leg, Katelyn." he said gently.

I flushed and smiled halfheartedly. This was only the start of many similar comments to come that day, I might as well take it with a smile.

Finally, lunch rolled around and I thoroughly abused the meaning of the phrase 'comfort food', as I tucked into a thermos of my homemade Ginger Chicken Soup, and turkey apple bacon sandwich on crusty French bread, all washed down with a diet orange soda.

Suddenly, as I was about to dig into the second half of my sandwich, the small mass of 14 year old girl collided with my back. "Kate!" the usually quiet voice of Daisuke's younger sister-turned-my-shadow-and-surrogate-little-sister Miyuki cried fervently against my back as she clung to me tightly. "Are you okay? I heard you were hurt and had a cane so I ran to see you!" she explained in a rush.

I heard the impact of Daiske's palm hitting his own face without even having to see him while Brooke and Dave chuckled. I cracked a comforting grin at Daisuke. Ever since I had became friends with Dai, Miyuki Sato, his freshman sister had taken a real shine to me, now calling me her onee-chan (Big-Sister), or Kay-Sempai at times while in school. Even though, I was kinda more masculine than her _real_ older brother. But maybe that was the appeal? Who knows.

"I'm fine, Yuki-chan." I assured her warmly as I turned in my seat to get a good look at her, her pretty fair skin flushed and her grey-black eyes were glistening with unneeded worry. Even her straight-as-a-pin midnight colored hair was a bit frazzled from her cross-cafeteria sprint. "Nothing to get so riled up about." I comforted her as I tweaked her button nose, earning me a watery smile in return. "But I do feel rather loved though, since y'all made such a fuss about me." I laughed as I gestured to the rest of our table.

"Aw." Brooke cooed, then I let out a loud gulp as I spied the oh-so-familiar glint in her green orbs as she cried out suddenly "Group hug!"

I blanched as I saw everyone glance at each other for a second and then practically glomp me at the same time. "ACK!" I squeaked from the pile of arms and limbs, "Okay, okay, I feel your love!" I laughed as I was lovingly crushed beneath my personal group of spazzes. They were all careful not to bump my injured knee, thankfully.

I noticed in the heap of limbs that Dave mainly hugged onto Brooke, and poor Miyuki mainly held onto Dave, but they were all hugging me in a way.

I flushed and laughed as I heard the rest of the cafeteria cheer and clap at our touching moment.

From under Dave's elbow, at least I _think_ it was Dave's, I spied the almost forlorn looking face of Darren Pike. He was paused near the end of the salad bar, tray of food in hand. Staring at our table, almost sadly. That threw me. What was he looking so… Wistful for? I frowned, my brow knit in puzzlement.

As if he could sense my eyes upon him, Darren shook his head slightly and went to the Jock area of the lunch room without another glance in our direction.

Well, that was _weird_. There couldn't be any truth to what Dai and Brooke were saying.. Could there? No. It wasn't possible. He couldn't like me… He just wanted me to think he did, to mess with my head. Stupid jock-strap.

This wasn't '_Pretty in Pink'_, where the poor sassy chick snags the pretty rich dude, defying all social clique laws. This was reality. Life has no soundtrack, high school was cruel, and teenage boys were the cruelest of the lot. Especially sports stars.

After breaking off the massive group hug, Dave laid his lanky arm on my head, as if it was an armrest and asked, "So, not to be the bearer of bad news, but does this mean our beach trip is on hiatus again?" he asked, glancing around hesitantly.

Oh. Right.

Dai and Dave had been planning on a beach trip since I'd moved here, nearly a month ago. Since I had never been to the northern beach in La Push before, it was a kinda Welcome party. Trip. Thing. But every time we'd gotten close to actually going, something always came up in someone's schedule. This was the third time planning it.

"Well, there's always next weekend, right?" Miyuki asked brightly after a long pause. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yanno, I could always go another time…" I started, but then was drowned out by everyone's loud protests.

"No way!"

"You have to come too!"

"You gotta come!"

"This trip was your welcome to Forks thing!"

I shut my jaw with an audible 'click'. "Never mind then!" I laughed nervously holding my hands up in surrender, a bit surprised by the degree of ferocity that I was refused. I felt loved. "Well, I could just find my self a comfy rock with a view and park it." I amended quickly as everyone nodded.

So with that, we all finished our respective lunches and Dave held my bag as we made our way towards my personal hell, aka, Physical Education.

The volleyball vultures would be there waiting..

"But I don't wanna go, Dave! They'll just be mean to me!" I wailed as I half heartedly clung to the post outside the girl's dressing room. I had already sensed the malice emanating from that room. "_I can feel their hate!" _I cried desperately.

"They're just jealous because you get to sit out doing the Pacer and Sit Up test and they don't." Dave reassured me warmly as he ever so gently dislodged my grip on the post. "If they bug you, you can just get Coach Clapp to make them do the perimeter." he reminded me as he steered me towards the door.

I looked over Dave's elbow, grinning suddenly, "Hi Brooke!" I chirped happily, as Dave whipped around, only to see that I had tricked him and repositioned my grip on the post.

"That's not cool." he muttered flatly.

I grinned cheekily up at him. "It worked though." I laughed. "So, you ever gonna tell her how you feel?" I asked suddenly, all seriousness now.

Dave's pale face flushed suddenly, "I… Haven't got that far yet." he sputtered.

"If you don't act fast, you're gonna loose her." I told him gently.

"I know, I know.. I just… I don't know when there's a right time, Yanno?" he asked, running his large hand through his long-ish red hair. "I want it to be special."

I smiled sympathetically, "I know." I muttered as I patted his arm. Then a thought struck me, "Hey, why don't you tell her at the beach? It's all rustically romantic like, right?" I asked, bouncing on my heels in excitement.

A smile broke out onto Dave's face, lighting up the entire hallway. "That's perfect!" he cried, hugging me. "You're a genius, Kate!"

I laughed as I awkwardly hugged him back.

But then I found I was suddenly being pushed gently towards the door again, "But you still have to go to class." Dave muttered with a smile.

I stopped suddenly. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"I don't have to dress down either." I was free to stay in my blue jeans, purple tank top, and orange sweater. "No revealing shorts and too tight tees! Or savage volleyball girls in dressing rooms!" I cried out in joy, doing a little one-legged dance with my cane.

Dave grinned, "See? No need to freak out." he assured me as he turned on his heel to head towards the boys dressing room. "See ya in there." he called from over his shoulder.

"See ya." I echoed, heading straight into the gym, only slightly dragging my feet this time, silently wondering if I hadn't just caused Miyuki more pain by help out Dave...

After handing in my Doctor's note to Coach Clapp, I sought out a safe place to watch the procession of the boys Pacer test, which was on the _opposite_ side of the gym as the volleyball squad.

Dumbed-down, the PACER is nothing but a run-from point A to point B before the tape recording goes 'Beep' as many times as you can type of test. A pissing match between the hard-core sports people. Naturally, it was a matter of great importance to the great almighty Darren Pike.

But as I watched him run, he seemed distracted. In fact, he _stopped running _after about 50 or so laps, probably no more than half of what he would normally do. I could barely manage 20 with the shape I was in, but that's another matter entirely.

As he stopped running and came towards the wall where I was sitting in a folding chair, I desperately wished for the ground to swallow me whole.

He was coming closer, his dark features unreadable. No such luck.

My heartbeat became erratic as he kept on approaching. What did he want from me? We weren't friends, so did he have to keep on getting in my space like this?

Finally, he paused a few feet from my seat. "Can I sit here?" he asked quietly.

Seeing no other option than to let him or be inexcusably rude, I nodded mutely, not meeting his gaze.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he gracefully sat down on the floor a foot away from my seat, warily. I trusted Darren about as far as I could throw him.

I had no intention whatsoever of breaking the tense silence between us, fully content to just watch Dave continue his laps, listening to the generic din of gym class, entirely ignoring Darren's presence, all while staying a safe distance from the volleyball squad's area of the gym.

But apparently, Darren had other plans.

"So, how'd you manage to hurt your self this time?" he drawled, staring out at the dwindling remains of runners left. His tone was painfully neutral.

I didn't answer him right away, as I looked at him in my peripheral vision. Was he trying to make civil conversation with me? Why?

"You're trying to make small talk with me." I stated, not as a question, but as a statement of disbelief.

Darren smirked. "Is that a crime?" he asked dryly, still not looking at me. There was the arrogance I'd come to know and expect from Darren.

"Why?" I asked abruptly, still not answering his questions.

"Why not?" he fired right back, still smirking. How I longed to wipe it off his pretty face…

"You're a jock and I'm a nerd. We don't talk, we throw snide comments at each other." I supplied quietly, my hands clenching and unclenching in my lap. Boys like him didn't just go from teasing and tormenting me, to suddenly acting all concerned when I got hurt. It had to be some sort of trick.

It was like bad fan fiction!

He was the Draco Malfoy of Forks High School and I was Hermione Granger. Forever enemies till the day they die. Malfoy never got all _friendly_ with Hermione. It was completely out of character for him!

"Who says?" Darren suddenly asked, finally turning to look at me. The fire I saw in his eyes unsettled and frightened me. I leaned away from him.

"Who says what?" I asked, confused and slightly afraid, my heartbeat roaring in my ears.

"Who says we can't talk, be friends?" he continued in that same sort of husky tone, not moving, yet he seemed to loom over me, even though I was looking down at him from my chair.

My nerves getting the better of me, I began to sputter "Y-you did!" I managed to choke out, edging out of my seat slowly. "You did when you made fun of me for being fat and knowing the answers in English! You don't just make me feel like crap, then do a one-eighty and act like we're friends!" I was shouting now, and suddenly on my feet, trembling with emotion.

Too suddenly, as a particularly large spasm of pain ripped through my knee upward, causing me to gasp and fall back on to the chair. Tears of anger, unbidden and unbeknownst by me, began to blur my vision.

And Darren had the _gall_ to touch me softly on the shoulder! I slapped his hand away, hissing "Don't touch me!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said-" he began, but suddenly, Dave had a large hand on his shoulder.

"What're you doing, Pike?" he asked slowly, his usually gentle blue eyes turning to cold steel instantly, his hand still on Darren's shoulder.

"None of your business, Simon." Darren all but growled back, glaring daggers at Dave from over his shoulder.

The air was positively charged with emotion, with Dave and Darren about to start beating the crap out of each other.

I got up from my seat and touched Dave on the arm lightly, "Don't bother, Davey. It's okay." I tried to calm him, as he tore his eyes away from Darren's face and looked down at me. He opened his mouth to protest, but I tugged on his arm. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay." I repeated with more force. "Lets just go somewhere else."

As I turned to grab my cane and my backpack, much to my surprise, Darren already had them and handed them both to me. "I meant what I said." he said quietly as he did so, his eyes still burning with that bizarre intensity.

I stared at him incredulously, but said nothing. "Lets go, Dave." I muttered as Dave took my bag one again and we headed towards the doors, class was nearly over as it was.

"So, care to explain what the hell that was all about?" Dave asked quietly as we pushed through the double doors into the deserted hall way, fully recovered from his near beat down with Darren.

"Frankly, I'd rather not." I sighed wearily, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"Alright. Now do I need to find you a baby sitter while I go change?" my tall red headed friend teased in a mock serious tone. I knew he was trying to get me to lighten up from what just happened. "Or will you be needing rescuing again any time soon?" he continued, ruffling my hair.

I flashed him a watery smile. "I think I can manage." I laughed quietly, leaning against the wall while I used my hand to straighten my hair. "I'll stay right here and wait for you." I chirped and tapped my cane on the floor twice.

"Okay, but don't go wandering off or anything." Dave warned teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and brandished my cane, "As if I could get very far!"

Dave laughed as he made his way towards the boys dressing room again.

As he went through the door, I let out a wavering sigh and laid my head back on the cool painted brick behind me. What a day.

The situation from the last few minutes replayed in my mind. Where did Darren get off? What was his deal? Why was he trying to get on my good side and be my friend all of the sudden?

Another twinge of pain caused me to wince again, but this time it wasn't from my knee, but the back of my head. A tension headache. Lovely.

Then there came the bell and the low roar of the school day ending. Which meant that Darren would be coming this way in a matter of seconds and I really didn't want an instant replay of that weird fire and husky tone I had just witnessed.

So I snagged the first boy who came out the door, another senior. Teddy something or other. "Hey, can you tell Dave Simon that Kate went on ahead to club?" I asked.

Teddy smiled, "Sure thing. And sorry about your leg." he said sympathetically.

I smiled halfheartedly as I turned to leave, waving behind me as I went.

When I finally limped my way into the auditorium, nearly everyone was there. Brooke, Daisuke, and Miyuki were already seated in our corner of the room, pouring over their scripts. Or, rather, Brooke was pouring over _her _script, and the two Asian siblings were probably squabbling over Brooke's many costume and set changes.

That's right, our Brooke was playing the leading lady, opposite my Phantom. My obsession, my reason for living or killing as the situation called for it, my Angel of Music: Christine Daae.

Where as Daisuke was a part of our Techie group, costumes and make up, obviously. Miyuki however was part of the set design crew, but did a little freelancing in make up if her brother needed help.

With her back to me, I saw the perfect opportunity to sneak up on my fair lady love. I fished my mask from my pack and a near by fake rose and crept over towards her, finger to my lips as Dai and Yuki saw me. As I reached her, mask on, I pulled her abruptly into my embrace, rubbing the fake rose gently across her cheek, "Sing, my angel…!" I hissed into her ear as she shrieked in surprise.

I let out a cackle that ended up as a hiss of pain because I had ditched my cane for a free hand to snatch up my fair Christine with. "Ouch ouch ouch." I hissed as I limped back towards my cane and removed my mask.

Brooke fixed me with a smug smile. "Serves you right, sneaking up on me like that." she accused with a mock indignant sniff.

"Oh you know you love me." I teased, sticking out my tongue.

The four of us erupted into a fit of laughter as the rest of the club filled in, Dave and Darren included. Dave took his usual seat with us, while Darren lingered by the stage for some strange reason.

The head of the Drama department, Mrs. Fisher, a willowy fair haired woman in her late 30's, walked out onto stage, looking slightly nervous. "Alright everyone, settle down, settle down. I have an important announcement to make." she stated loudly enough for everyone to hear.

My eyes flickered to Darren, who was still waiting by the stage, his face unreadable as usual. Why did I have the sinking feeling this had something to do with him…?

"Mason Hendrick has unfortunately fallen chronically ill and has resigned from his role as Viscount Raoul de Chagny." Mrs. Fisher announced sadly, shaking her head of wispy blond hair.

Whispers broke out like wildfire throughout the auditorium.. My heart sank.

Oh man… That sucked. Mason was a great guy to work with, one of the very few guys in the club-oh god that didn't mean that-

"His replacement shall be Darren Pike."

Oh. CRAP.


	3. Threats and Accusations

_Author's note:_

_Onna= Japanese word for 'Woman'._

_(Another) Disclaimer: And I don't own Phantom of the Opera! ...Well, legally. I own the DVD and soundtrack... If I DID though, Raoul would be in a hole somewhere, served only the bare essentials to live.. Damned fop.  
_

Chapter 3: Threats and Accusations

I stared at my new co-star, unblinkingly. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare. A horrible nightmare where my worst fears came true. Like the cane, or the scary scene in the gym, or the fact that I had to share the stage with my worst enemy turned… whatever he was now. Co-worker, maybe? My head was spinning.

"Katelyn. Sweetie. _Blink._" Brooke was shaking me.

I finally focused on her anxious face before me. "_Why?"_ I managed to spit out. This was my safe place, the only place I could be my self without having to worry about people like _him_ judging me. Now, not only would he be invading my sacred space, but I'd have to work with him!

This was barring what had happened all day today, with his freaky mood swings and intensity.

"Come on, Kate.. We just gotta.. Bite the bullet and go on like we always do." Brooke was saying to me and I just nodded, not really taking in what she was saying. "You know you only have like three scenes with him, right? And lookit me, I actually have to kiss him!" she wailed in an attempt to make me feel better.

I smiled weakly at her, "Better you than me." I muttered faintly. Unfortunately, then my mind was swimming with images of Darren and I kissing and I shuddered visibly. I _so_ did not need this mental image running rampant in my head.

Okay.. This was my chance to show stupid Jock Strap that he was on _my _turf now and I'd be damned if I let him screw us up now, freaky intensity or not!

I shakily got up from my seat and headed in a bee-line towards Darren, mustering up as much courage as I could with every step. "Listen up, Pike, cuz I'm only gonna say this once." I growled as I poked him on his rock hard chest, suddenly very aware of the 3 inches between our heights, at my 5 ft 7 and his 6 ft, "If you're not gonna take this seriously and give it your all, there's the door. We have no need for a slacker." I jerked my thumb at the doors, "If not, you're welcome to stay. Don't blow this, alright?" I warned firmly.

Much to my surprise, Darren clicked his heels together and saluted me smartly, causing his hair to bounce wildly, "Yes ma'am!" he cried with a teasing glint in his dark eyes and a smile quirking the corners of his lips, but they held none of the maliciousness from before, though the fire still remained.

I blinked at him. Maybe he was serious about being friends.. He had to have known about the casting change, so he just didn't want our bad blood to get between us on stage, that's all.. Right?

My head throbbed once again, trying to figure out the enigma that was Darren Pike. Perhaps I should just stop trying, since it only seemed to cause me bodily pain…

I simply nodded and gestured for him to go first up on to the stage. As he did, I caught him by the arm, causing him to turn. "You try anything funny with Brooke up there and you're history, got it?" I warned gruffly, all seriousness still.

"He knows I'll castrate him if he tries." Brooke stated with an evil grin on her pretty face as she followed Darren up the steps.

I mirrored her grin, "With a rusty spoon, right?" I asked waggling my eyebrows playfully at her. I saw Darren pale a little from out of the corner of my eye.

"Mmm. Tetanus." Dave muttered huskily behind me.

Dai and Miyuki came around my other side, and we all sighed. "Mmmmm. Tetanus." we all purred in stereo.

Darren smiled shakily at the 5 of us. "This is gonna be _interesting_.." he muttered dryly with a shake of his dark head. I couldn't help but grin at him, despite my better judgment. A ghost of a real smiled formed on Darren's own face.

When he was actually smiling, that kid was pretty damn gorgeous…

No. Bad. Bad bad bad. He was still an arrogant prick, no matter what he said. Or did.

I mentally shook my self. "Okay people, what scene are we going through today?" I asked, hands on my hips. "Should we go for a simpler scene to test drive the noob with?" I jabbed thumb up at Darren, who frowned at my nick-name for him. Hah. Serves him right for being all frustrating and confusing-like.

Dave took that as his cue to go find Leigh Sykes, his main partner for the play, since Dave was playing the role of Andre and Leigh was Firman, the two Opera Populaire managers. He sent a longing gaze at the oblivious Brooke as he left though.

Just as Miyuki saw this and sighed softly from her position at my side, her eyes un unreadable mixture of emotions. I patted her arm sympathetically.

"Why not Little Lotte and the Mirror Scene?" Brooke suggested flipping through her script, completely unaware at the emotional exchange that had just taken place, "It's not too hard and you don't have to be dancing all around the stage with your bum leg." she said nodding to me.

As if to further prove Brooke's point, another spasm of pain caused me to groan and rub my knee. "Didja have to remind me, Brooke?" I asked sarcastically, wincing.

Miyuki handed me my crutch and to my horror, helped me up the 6 steps to the stage.

To ashamed to even speak, I wordlessly thanked her and Dai as he scurried to get me a chair. I had to loose this cane, fast, or else I'd be too mortified to even come to school anymore if this kept up…

Darren cleared his throat, beginning the scene. His face morphed into that of a much kinder individual, as he lost his predatory glimmer and let a more relaxed expression slip into place, but no less arrogant than the original as he quirked his lips as he looked at the upstage Brooke, melting into character.

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander." he began playfully as he stepped forward, his hands clasped eloquently behind his back.

Brooke looked up in false surprise, her green eyes glimmering with joy in the spotlight.

Darren/Raoul continued: "Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes..'"

Brooke/Christine cried out in joyful surprise: "Raoul!"

"Or of riddles or frocks." he laughed

"Those picnics in the attic."

Darren/ Raoul stopped in front of her, "Or of chocolates." his dark eyes glistening with long lost emotions.

Brooke/ Christine smiled sadly. "Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north."

Brooke/ Christine took a step forward, her eyes suddenly eager, " No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed," she whispered fervently, then sang the last line, "_and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"_

They both sang the last line together in perfect harmony: "_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"_

Darren/ Raoul swept Brooke/Christine into a tight hug, "Oh, _you_ sang like an angel tonight." he muttered quietly into her blond hair.

Brooke/ Christine smiled sadly once more as they pulled apart, "Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, Father is dead, Raoul, and I _have_ been visited by the Angel of Music." she stated quite seriously now.

Darren/ Raoul smiled patronizingly "Oh, no doubt of it. And now, we'll go to supper!" he announced joyously, with a touch of arrogance as he stepped away from the blond before him, making to leave the 'room'.

Brooke/ Christine shook her head firmly, "No, Raoul. The Angel of Music is very strict." she stated with a knowing nod to her self.

Darren/ Raoul let out a little bark of condescending laughter, "Well, I shan't keep you up late!" he teased as he continued to back away.

Brooke/ Christine stood up in alarm "Raoul, no!" she objected fiercely, but the boy was already near the steps, still smiling like an idiot.

"A minute, Little Lotte." he called as he went down the steps.

I piped up suddenly, "You missed a line, Pike." I stated coolly, tapping my own script.

Darren frowned and plucked his script from his back pocket. "Damn." he muttered as he re-read the line. "You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lotte."

I smiled sympathetically, "You did really well for your first reading though." I said before I could stop my self.

Back again was the cheeky self absorbed grin I knew.

Right, note to self, no stroking of the ego.

I watched as the dark haired boy was suddenly pounced upon by Daisuke and his sister, no doubt to take his measurements for his costumes. They dragged him a few feet away, yellow measuring tapes in hand.

I looked back at Brooke/ Christine, waving my hand trivially "Cue darkening lights and scary crescendo, blah de blah blah." I muttered dryly as I sucked in a breath to begin my first sung line:

"_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your __glory!" _I hissed/sung loudly, crouching in my chair, as about to pounce, _"Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in __my__ triumph!" _I hissed/ sung loudly, causing a few people to look in our direction, Darren included.

It was all that I could do not to start smirking my self as Brooke/ Christine looked around fearfully, as if she couldn't tell where my voice was coming from. "_Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen! Stay by my side, guide me!"_ she pleaded, still turning slowly. _"Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me! Enter at last, Master!" _

I grinned in pleasure, getting into character. "_Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!"_ I sung, growing a bit louder this time, "_Look at your face in the mirror, I am there __inside__!"_

Without skipping a beat, Brooke Christine took a step towards me, singing "_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel…" _

I hissed/ sang lowly in an evil tone: _"I am your angel of music... Come to me, angel of music…"_

Just then, Darren's voice could be heard from his position across the auditorium: "Who's is that voice? Who is that in there?! Christine! Christine!" he bellowed, reaching out towards us, as if to stop Christine, until Daisuke yanked his arm back down, probably muttering angrily.

I grinned, continuing on with my line: "_I am your angel of music... Come to me, angel of music…"_

Then as Brooke/ Christine grasped my hand, Mrs. Fisher appeared suddenly by my side, "Katelyn, a word, if I may." she pleaded anxiously.

"Uh. Sure, no problem." I said releasing Brooke's hand and standing.

We walked a few feet away on the stage, by the plush blood red curtain. "Is something the matter?" I asked confusedly as Mrs. Fisher chewed on her lip nervously.

"Well. It's about your new injury, Kate.." she trailed off, gesturing to the awkward angle my brace was bending my knee at.

Instantly, her nervousness clicked in my brain. "Oh, this! This won't be an issue by opening night!" I assured her, panic making my blood run cold. What if she didn't want to take that risk and gave my part away? I'd be devastated! I lived for this play, this club!

I clutched Mrs. Fisher's cold bony hands in my own "Please don't make me give up my part!" I begged shrilly before I could stop myself.

Confusion flashed in Mrs. Fisher's clear blue eyes. "Give up your part…? Goodness, no!" the blond woman gasped, removing her hands and placing them on the sides of my face, "No! How could you even _think _such a thing? This play was _your _idea, Kate! How could I ever ask you to give up your role as the Phantom? Oh, dear girl. I just wanted to know if you wanted Greg to re-do your choreography, so it's less demanding on your knee." she explained breathlessly.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding as a large sigh as I was pulled into a gentle hug by the wispy woman I'd come to love and respect.

Tears of sheer relief welled up in my eyes. "Oh. No, I don't think it'll be an issue," I said shaking my head, "'less he's suddenly making me do squats in the middle of Masquerade." I joked tearfully as we pulled away from each other.

"Well, now that that's settled." Mrs. Fisher muttered, just as teary eyed as I was. "Go knock 'em dead, dear." she encouraged me, giving me a gentle push towards my seat, "Oh, and Katelyn?" she called to me.

"Yeah?"

"Try to go easy on Pike, okay?" she asked semi seriously.

I grinned wickedly as I picked up my mask from my seat and put it to my face, "No promises."

Later on, around 5 or so in the evening, Dai, Miyuki and I made our way towards Dai's grey run down toyota through the nearly abandoned parking lot.

"So." I started, keeping my eyes glued to the slick ground in front of me.

"So?" Dai asked, looping his slender arm through my own.

"He did pretty well today." I said neutrally, knowing I didn't need to say who we were talking about. My nose began to burn in the early October chill.

"Yes." Dai agreed, nodding. "So are you gonna let me make your wedding gown, or will I have to beat permission outta you?" he asked suddenly, reaching in his pocket to grab his keys.

I stopped short, staring at my blunt friend. "Uh. _What?" _I asked flatly, placing my hand on my hip.

"Don't you _'what' _me, Onna." Dai sassed back, a sly grin creeping its way on to his flawless face. "You know you two were making googlie eyes at each other all practice today." he continued quickly as he unlocked the trunk to put our bags back there.

I gawked at the petite effeminate Asian boy before me. "Are you mental?" I demanded. "I wasn't making googlie eyes at anyone, I was making sure that prick wasn't going to screw up all of our hard work!" I exclaimed, stabbing my finger in the auditorium's general direction, nearly throwing off my meager balance in the process.

Daisuke gave me a skeptical look as he took my backpack from me and place it in the back. "Uh huh, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Onna." he muttered dryly with a roll of his honey brown eyes.

I huffed as I opened the passenger side door, but Miyuki stopped me. "Nah ah. You're sitting in the back this time, Kay, with your leg propped up." she informed me, as she slid into my usual seat in front.

I blinked. "Uh.. Okay?" I said slowly as I climbed into the back, and propped up my knee on the pile of coats placed upon the back seat, after buckling my seat belt. "But I don't like him and he certainly doesn't like me. We've barely crossed the border of being civil towards each other, let alone being acquaintances…" I continued, staring out the window.

"You gotta admit it's pretty hot that a guy that good looking and good at sports can sing and act too, though." Daisuke said suddenly as the jeep shuddered to life.

"_Mmhmm."_ Miyuki agreed passionately, her eyes glazing over slightly.

I flushed, "That's besides the point!" I objected feebly.

I swear I could _sense_ the two of them rolling their eyes at me from the front of the car.

"So, what time are we rendezvousing tomorrow and everything?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main highway. We were all going to the beach in Dave's mammoth suburban, so as to 'save gas'. That was a crock. We all knew that he just wanted to show off his new upholstery to Brooke.

"Around 11 or so, I think." Daisuke muttered darkly, "Though _why _so _early_, I have no idea.. Dave knows I need at least 10 hours of beauty sleep!" he whined dramatically as he hunched his shoulders and scowled over the steering wheel. My little gyoza was infamous for being an absolute terror in the morning.

"Oh, poor _baby_," I cooed from behind him, ruffling his immaculately spiked hair, knowing full well that it would drive him batty, "I'm sure Dave will bring you a Mocha Perk for compensation." I assured him as he idly swatted my hand away.

"He better, damned boke, getting me up before-" Dai started, but I cut him off.

"Before the crack of noon?" I supplied sweetly.

"Shyaddup…" he grumbled as both Miyuki and I giggled.

After our laughter died down, we all lapsed into a comfortable silence.

My gaze drifted to the window again, where a world of green, gold, and red passed swiftly before my eyes. I smiled softly to my self.

The constant rain and greenery didn't really bug me that much. I'd lived in Washington nearly my whole life, so the rain wasn't much of an issue. I got a little tired of all the wet though, since it rained nearly twice as much here as in Vancouver. Slippery wet floors and Kate don't mix well.

And I wasn't fond of the idea that it was going to grow a hell of a lot colder than this in a very short amount of time… I preferred to be warm, as opposed to wet and cold.

At that thought, I shrugged my sweater up a little higher on my shoulders and buried my neck deeper into my scarf as I shivered.

As bad as it may sound, I didn't really miss Vancouver all that much. Sure, the town was obscenely small, but there was that family buzz word: _Community_.

I got the feeling that even though I wasn't a native to this town, I had never grown up here or anything, that I was welcomed and appreciated here. Everybody knew everybody, and you could actually count on your neighbor to be there for you.

People actually _cared_ here.

Back in Vancouver, no one would've looked twice at my knee. Just another face in the crowd got hurt, oh well, move on.

Here, I couldn't _count _how many people said they were sorry about my knee and hoped I would get better soon. You just didn't get that in a bigger town.

Sure, I had had friends back in Vancouver, but, I'd always gotten the sense that they didn't think of me as much as I thought of them. Like I didn't really belong anywhere in the three thousand something kids at Heritage.

That or I'd been quickly replaced once I had left, or forgotten.

Kelly Williamson, my former best friend flashed to mind, her sunshine colored hair and glistening hazel eyes. Along with Sasha Bates, with her mop of unruly black curls and soulful brown orbs.

Bitterness left a bad taste in my mouth as I frowned out the car window.

Their emails had been scarce to begin with, recalling the tales of the latest greatest party they had been to, or who was hooking up with whom, then they stopped all together a week or two ago, clearly carrying on just fine without me to be the stick in the mud who didn't care to drink or party.

Bitterness left a bad taste in my mouth as I frowned out the car window.

Here, I had real friends who cared about me as much as I did them.

"Got Phantom on the brain, babe?" Daisuke suddenly asked, glancing back at me in the rear-view-mirror.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You were humming _'Learn to be lonely'._" he said, his brow creasing in concern.

I laughed, "Was I? I didn't even notice!" I tried to laugh it off, but Daisuke's gaze pinned me.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked quietly, seeing right through my act.

I flashed him a watery smile, "Just thinking 'bout stuff, it's nothing." I muttered as we pulled into my drive way. "Thanks for the ride." I muttered as I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car. I retrieved my bag and cane as Miyuki rolled down her window, "Mata ne." I said thumping on the hood of the car as I walked up the drive.

I heard a disjointed chorus of "Mata ne!" as they pulled out of the driveway. I stayed on the porch till I couldn't see them anymore, then headed inside.

I opened the front door and glanced down at my wristwatch: 5:17 PM. Another 4 hours till mom would get home.

Suddenly, a skittering sound reached my ears and before I knew what was going on, a mass of 20 pound cat collided with my shin.

I simply stared as the black-grey mass of legs and fur disentangled it's self from my leg.

"Hey Zeekie-boy. Didja guys miss me?" I asked rhetorically as I bent slowly to pick up my huge klutzy cat.

"Mrrrrrrow." was my only answer as the other two feline members of our family greeted me in their own fashion.

Zeek was my baby boy, weighing in at 20-something pounds, with long charcoal colored fur. He wasn't fat, he was just that big of a cat. He ran from my thigh to my ankle without stretching his huge ham-hock legs or feathery tail. He was 'special', as my mom liked to put it. He wasn't very coordinated, like me. Plus he had other issues…

Next there was Rosa, the tiny terror, weighing only a mere 7 or 8 pounds. She was a tuxedo cat with white socks. What she lacked in weight, she more than made up for it in personality. She had small man syndrome, we were convinced. She was the most aggressive of all of our cats. She even bullied our dog, Koby! But she'd only go after us if she wasn't done being petted. (Which she always was.) She was lounging on the back of the couch, barely bothering to open her eyes to look at me.

Then there was our oldest member, Maxine, coming in second for weight in cats, at 15 or so pounds. What a complete sweetie. She was another tuxedo kitty, but with as much honey in her blood as their was vinegar in Rosa's. She was a serial snuggler who would climb under my covers if it got too cold, with a penchant for sleeping on arms. Max was standing in the hallway, waiting for me.

And last but not least, there was Koby. He was the thinner version of a black lab, but try telling that to his stomach. Koby was a dumb, lovable, coward. Even at 7 years old, he still acted as hyper as a puppy. He was barricaded in the family room by two wood panels, so I heard his whining from the entry hallway.

"Home sweet home." I muttered with a smile.

After feeding all of the pets and letting Koby out, I walked into the kitchen to make something for dinner for my self. Mom rarely got off before 8:30 these days, so dinner was often a solo activity for me.

I settled for some leftover soup and a salad. I ate in silence, then limped my way up the narrow flight of steps towards my room.

After heaving my self up those steps, my bed has never looked so inviting, but I had homework to do..

So I broke out the books and began the tedious work set out for me. Read the 5th chapter of our English book, respond to it. Piece of cake. Go through and do problems 10 through 35 on our math worksheet. Good as done.

Around 9 or so, I heard my mom's car beep from outside.

"Kate?" my mom called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, who else would it be? It was just us and the pets.

"Up here." I called back, stretching.

"How was school, your knee doing okay?" she asked from the stair well.

"It was okay, my knee hurt a little, but it's doing much better." I assured her.

"The volleyball girls give you any trouble?" she asked gently.

I snorted, "Surprise, surprise, they didn't have time to. We had the PACER today." I informed her.

Mom must've moved on to the kitchen because she didn't answer.

I went to the stairs and told my mom about the beach trip from there.

She came to the bottom of the stairs, a frown gathering on her olivine colored face. "You sure that's a good idea?" she asked dubiously.

I nodded, "I'm not gonna go hiking or anything, mom. I'm gonna find a nice rock with a view and park my little butt right there." I told her with my most winsome smile.

She didn't look entirely convinced, but she let it slide, "Be sure to bring your thick coat and some leftover soup. You can take the rest and share it with everybody." she suggested as she sipped her decaf tea.

"So, who gave you a ride today?" my mom asked, her tone clearly trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but there was a point behind this, I could feel it.

"Daisuke… Why?" I asked warily.

"Well, imagine how much easier it would be to get around town if you only got your license!" she suggested eagerly, pulling a driver's manual from out from under her arm.

I fought the urge to scowl at the hated booklet. "Nice try, mom. Little shaky on the delivery, though." I laughed forcedly.

I was practically having heart palpitations at the mere thought of being behind the wheel again.

I was terrified of driving, and had only driven a handful of times since I'd gotten my permit last summer… So now getting me to drive was my mom's new goal in life.

"Kate, I'm just trying to-"

"I know, mom. But can we talk about this maybe when I'm a little less damaged, perhaps?" I cut her off, gesturing to my injury.

My mom scowled at me, "Fine, Kate. You know everything, right?" she asked sarcastically with a flippant wave of her hand.

I ground my teeth in annoyance. "I didn't say that. I just want to worry about that when I have less on my plate." I growled, pinching the skin between my brows in a sign of irritation.

"Whatever, Kate." my mom snapped, going into the kitchen.

I fought the vast and immense urge to scream and rip out my hair. My mom could be so incredibly immature sometimes! It was maddening!

Seeing no other option than to concede and let her have her way, lest I have to endure another one of her week-long grudges, I gingerly came down the steps to the landing. "I'm not saying I'll never go driving, mom. But I'm not exactly in top form to do so, Yanno?" I asked with a weak smile, trying to pacify my mom's hair-trigger temper. The same one I had inherited from her.

"You promise that once you're better, you'll go driving with me?" she wheedled, using the age old, '_I'm-not-trying-to-twist-your-words-into-some-promise-that-you-never-concented-to' _voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes…" I sighed in defeat.

My mom beamed, knowing she'd gotten her way. "Good! It'll be better this time, Kate, trust me." she reassured me, but it did no good. I suddenly felt ill.

With that, I went to take my shower and head to bed. Despite all my smiles and reassuring, walking around school all day with the cane and brace and the recent argument had really taken a lot out of me.

I think I was half asleep before my head even hit the pillow, completely unaware of what the day tomorrow would bring me.


	4. Demons Revisited

_Chapter 4: Demons Revisited _

"_Kate…" a deep voice was calling me._

"_Kate…"_

_I whirled around, completely lost in a dense wilderness shrouded in thick impenetrable fog, with only the moonlight to see by. It was completely disorienting, yet I wasn't afraid. I was searching for something.. Or someone. _

"_Kate…"_

_Someone was calling to me, through the silent woods._

"_Where are you?" I called back with a growing sense of desperation, knowing it was imperative that I find this person. I began walking through the thick underbrush, with twigs and branches tearing at my skin and clothes. _

"_Kate…"_

"_Where are __you?" I cried, a bone chilling panic washing over me in waves as I came to a small clearing in the woods, washed in the silvery light of the moon._

_Suddenly, I was face to face with the startling form of a massive brown eyed wolf. I took a tentative step forward, my trembling hand outstretched._

_A deep voice whispered fervently into my ear these three words:_

"_Come find me."_

*_Beep beep beep beep* _

I blearily cracked open an eye to stare balefully at the red digital numbers of my alarm clock: 9:45 AM.

I groaned and slapped off the annoying machine.

"Damn alarm clock.." I grumbled as I rolled back onto my back, stretching.

Apparently neither Zeek nor my injury appreciated this as my massive cat mewed pitifully from his heap on my left side and my knee protested painfully.

I yelped and sat up, rubbing my joint, further disturbing my cat's rest as I inadvertently yanked the covers from out under him. He whined and flicked his long feathery tail at me.

After my pain subsided, I petted Zeek gently on the head. "Sorry, cutie. Go back to sleep." I muttered as I got up from the cocoon of comforters and quilts that was my bed.

So. The beach trip was roughly an hour away or so.. And it already was cold. What to wear, what to wear.

I began rummaging through my still unopened boxes of clothes, when my arm brushed up against plastic.

That new sweater mom bought me was still hanging in it's plastic cover in my closet. It was a thickly knitted medley of browns and creams. I knew it would keep me plenty warm at the damp beach.

Inspiration struck and I tore the sweater from the hanger, out of it's plastic sheath, and flung it on my bed, right on top of poor Zeek, who, by the sound of it, had just fallen back asleep. "Meeeew!" he whined indignantly, poking his head from out under the sweater, looking pathetic and abused.

I giggled despite my self, "Sorry, Z." I laughed as I scratched his ears. I swear, that cat was more effeminate than Daisuke. He had such a girly sounding meow for such a huge body.

I returned to my task at hand, rummaging with new speed through boxes upon boxes, until I found what I was looking for. My old teal screen tee with oatmeal colored thermal sleeves, and a woodland scene on the front. That too, I tossed on the bed, now on the hunt for jeans, socks, and under garments.

Soon I was dressed in my outfit, warm and comfortable.

Until I walked into my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

I had no idea my hair could pull off a mo-hawk before that day.

"Bloody hell!" I gasped as I gingerly touched a spiky strand. I looked like I had lost a fight with an electrical socket. I'd never hear the end of it from Daisuke if I left it this way.

"Brush, brush, brush, where is my brush?" I muttered worriedly, sifting through the junk occupying the counter. I found it under an errantly strewn towel.

In an almost frantic manner, I wetted the brush with sink water and went to attack my horrific case of bed head.

A few minutes later, I looked at what I had been able to salvage from the wreck. One side was being obedient, laying almost flatly against my scalp, the other side was still spiked up and refused to do anything else.

"Fine. Be that way." I muttered at the mirror crossly. It was better than it had been a few minutes ago, I had to admit. Maybe Dai wouldn't give me too much crap about it…

It was a sort of an a-symmetrical look. Sort of.

Sighing in defeat, I went about my morning rituals.

At about a quarter to eleven, I was ready to go. I had my brace on, my cane, my purse, an extra blanket (mom had left me a note, demanding that I take it, just in case), a gigantic spill-proof container of heated Ginger Chicken Soup, and a plethora of plastic bowls and spoons.

Soon, a very familiar roar made it's way up my driveway. Dave's brick red suburban dwarfed every other car on my street.

I opened the door and smiled, as both Brooke and Miyuki scrambled out of the behemoth vehicle to help me with my things.

Much to my surprise, there was a plethora of munchies and real food stuffed into the back, not just my soup. There was five liter bottles of soda, four different types of chips, two types of cookies, a bag of apples, a meat and cheese platter, two loaves of French bread, and two party-sized sub sandwiches. A real spread.

After everything was all packed into the back of the tank, er, I mean car, I had to have Dave get out and actually help me up into the back seat, it was so high up.

Luckily, the heater was running at full blast inside the suburban along with Three Days Grace, so I was toasty warm and quietly singing along.

Dave got back into the driver's seat, with Brooke riding shot-gun, naturally. The two Asian siblings were in the middle seats, both with caffeine in hand.

Whereas I had the entire third row all to my self.

"I feel so loved back here, banished to the back-back like some sort of leper!" I called playfully pouting, knowing it was to let me prop up my leg.

"But you _are _a leper, babe." Daisuke reminded me, turning in his seat to hand me a coffee of my own.

"_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained to this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" _I sang cheerfully, completely ruining the sentiment of the line, "Ooh, coffee." I chirped as I accepted the warm paper cup. I took a sip. "Ooooh, chai tea, much better!" I laughed. "Thank you Dave!" I yelled from the back.

"No worries." he called back with a wave, then he turned to Brooke to try and stir up a conversation, probably about the new hunter green upholstery, which was Brooke favorite color, I might add.

I leaned forward to tap Miyuki on the shoulder. "You know what would be really awesome?" I asked her slyly.

"What?" she laughed, despite the fact that it didn't reach her eyes.

"If I had a cute Asian girl back here to keep me company." I told her, waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, so you want me to send Dai back there?" she said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

"Oh, she's only saying that because I'm prettier than her." Daisuke said with a condescending pat on his sister's shoulder as he undid his belt and climbed over the seat to sit with me.

"Yes, Dai, you are undoubtedly the prettiest thing in this car." I told my vain friend sarcastically.

He stuck up his perfectly angular nose and sniffed "I know." quite pompously as he gently lifted my leg so he could sit.

"Bitch." I laughed while I placed both my legs on his bony lap.

"And don't you forget it!"

"Hey," Dave barked suddenly, eyeing the two of us in his rear-view mirror, "No stroking that queen's ego. I don't think my baby could take that much more hot air." he warned in a mock-serious tone as we pulled out of my driveway and out of my neighborhood.

"Uh, David, honey, I think your '_baby'_ was new around the time of the great dust bowl, so I'd knock on wood if I were you." Daisuke warned coolly as he pulled out a compact from his coat pocket to check on the status of his eyeliner.

Dave pulled a horrified look and stroked his steering wheel lovingly, "Don't listen to him, baby, daddy loves you, daddy loves you." he cooed frantically.

The car erupted with caffeine induced giggles.

The car ride didn't take very long, only about 15 minutes or so, most of which involved relentless teasing and chortling.

But before we even saw the beach, I knew we were there by the smell in the air.

It was a distinctly beach-y smell. I inhaled greedily, sighing. I couldn't get enough of the smell of the sea, despite the fact that I despised seafood and couldn't even doggie paddle to save my life.

It was decided that Dave would scope out a suitable rock for me, so that I could just go directly to it and sit as soon as possible, while the two Asians would go see if there were any restrooms near by.

Brooke and I watched as Dave shuffled off to find me a rock. "He sure is a nice guy." Brooke said thoughtfully as she eyed the red head's backside.

I watched her critically from the corner of my eye, leaning on the back of the suburban for support. "Sure is." I agreed distractedly, "Not bad looking either, if you really look at him." I added, trying my best to come off as nonchalant.

Brooke cocked her head to the side, squinting. "You think so?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh yeah." I muttered, nodding. "I mean, I would definitely go for him, if.." I trailed off uncertainly.

"If?" Brooke asked, turning to me now, her brow puckered in confusion.

I deadpanned, dropping all pretenses now. "Ya can't be serious." I said flatly, looking my friend dead in the eye. There was no way, that after all this time, Brooke could honestly _not _know that Dave was crazy for her and that Miyuki was in love with Dave. There was a complete love triangle right before her eyes every day!

"What?" my blond bombshell asked, clueless, looking from Dave's retreating form, back to my deadpanned expression.

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing, never mind." I muttered, suddenly tired.

"Hey, no. You can't just say that and then say 'nothing, never mind." Brooke growled, poking me hard on the shoulder.

For some reason this really hit a nerve with me. Brooke didn't know how lucky she was, having such a great guy like Dave wanting her.. Every boy in the school wanted her, and she didn't even care! In all my life, no one had ever even shown the _slightest _interest in me! Not one single guy! While she had the entire school in the palm of her pretty little hand.

"Dude, yes I can! It's not my place to say!" I exclaimed, growing more and more irritated at Brooke with every second this conversation went on. "Just drop it, okay?" I sighed warily, pinching the skin between my eyebrows in an attempt to ward off an oncoming headache. It wasn't fair of me to just direct my frustrations at Brooke, just because she was liked better than me… I didn't want to get into a fight with her.. But I was so tired of being ignored…

"No, I won't. There's something you're not telling me!" Brooke yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

I set my jaw and took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm my self. "Brooke, just forget I said anything, okay? I really don't wanna get into it with you." I said as evenly as I could manage.

"You're totally keeping something from me, Kate." Brooke muttered as she angrily pushed her blond hair from out of her perfect face.

"If you _really _want to know, Brooke, why don't you go ask Dave himself?" I asked warily, gesturing to Dave's general direction. I probably shouldn't have sprung an angry Brooke on Dave like that, but I was kinda fed up with the charade as it was.

He said he was going to tell her today anyways, right?

I sighed heavily as I watched Brooke stomp off in the same direction as Dave and I prayed silently for the poor boy. I'd have to make it up to him, later.

Seeing as I would now have to find my own rock, I set out at a snails pace up the rocky beach.

After a few minutes, I found my self a nice level perch near the top of the cliff of the craggy beach. It would be a major bitch to get back down, but the view was well worth the risk.

The ocean was a silvery grey expanse that stretched as far as the eye could see, melding with the opaque sky at the horizon, blending the line between the two beyond separation. I didn't have to look over the edge of the cliff to know that the sea was crashing continuously against the side of the cliff some 30 feet or so below, I could already hear it.

I sighed heavily as I sat on my rock, taking in the savage beauty of the scenery before me, trying to eek as much tranquility as I could from it to sooth my temper.

Now, after calming down a bit from my spat with Brooke, guilt quickly replaced my former anger and jealousy. I shouldn't have taken out my pain on her. It wasn't Brooke's fault that I wasn't noticed by guys.

But at the same time, it had been the same way back in Vancouver. Kelly and Sasha were the ones that boys flirted with, the ones who got honked at on the street. I had always been in their shadows! The fat chick next to the two beauties. The one guys asked about her cute friends. The little sister figure. Or worse!

_One of the guys._

I'd been casted as the Phantom for God's sake! If that didn't prove my lack of sex appeal, nothing else would! How many times had I been mistaken for a guy because of my body shape and voice? No one would ever see me as a woman!

I would always be in the shadow of someone like Brooke, or Kelly, or Sasha. They were the beautiful ones. I was just another face in the crowd, right?

Before I knew it, bitter angry tears were falling in silent torrents down my face.

"God, Kate, you are pathetic." I muttered tearfully to my self, hastily wiping the tears off my face, just as I began to hear voices drawing near.

From out of the corner of my eye, I could see a large group of, oh god, shirtless boys coming from out of the dense woods behind me. In the back of my mind, I wondered if they were cold in the mid October chill…

They were all making a large ruckus and out of habit, I silently prayed they would go away and leave me to my thoughts. Groups of unknown boys never boded well for me, since I was an easy target for teasing. I hunched down slightly, hoping to somehow blend into the rocks around me.

'_Maybe if I ignore them, they will leave_.' I thought to my self as I turned back towards the sea, poignantly aware of the boys and the fact that they were still coming closer.

I couldn't quite make out their conversation over the roar of the waves, but I gathered that they had become aware of me since their conversation suddenly stopped. They were quiet for a moment, then someone spoke quietly and the others laughed.

Oh god, what were they gonna do? I really didn't need any crap from boys right now!

Suddenly, the blurred form of a shirtless red-skinned boy flashed before my eyes, right over the side of the cliff!

But not before the form locked eyes with me for about a nano-second.

In that instant, it was as if the world had been ripped out from underneath me and had set me on my ear. Gone was logic, inhibition, fear and sadness.

My entire being was physically and emotionally yanked towards this individual, to the point that I actually stood up, gasping.

It was like my vision suddenly tunneled, where there was nothing else in the vast and unknown universe in existence but those eyes.

They were the deepest brown imaginable, yet they were a kaleidoscope of chocolates and amber. They looked kind of familiar, too.. The lashes were thick and long, and there were laugh lines around the edges. They were glistening playfully, yet the emotion quickly shifted into that of complete and utter shock.

And as quickly as the moment of universal clarity and beauty began, it was gone.

The boy with spellbinding eyes was quickly plummeting into the frothy gray depths below.


	5. The Other Side of the Looking Glass

Chapter 5: The other side of the Looking Glass

_The ground was soft and loamy beneath my paws as I made my way silently through the foggy woods._

_Surprisingly, I found my self alone as I did so. None of my brothers or sister were anywhere to be seen or 'heard'. My thoughts were my own for once. It was sort of a bitter sweet notion, relieving, yet lonely somehow. _

_Suddenly, I heard a deep feminine voice call softly out to me from somewhere through the mist. "Embry…"_

_Instead of wary, as I should've been in a case like this, I was intrigued and made quick work of tracking down the mysterious voice._

"_Embry…" _

_I came to a small clearing in the woods, where I found the source of the voice._

_A girl had just stumbled through the brush, looking breathless yet beautiful, with short hair and large eyes. _

_I stepped forward to get a better look at her, despite my instinct screaming at me to do otherwise._

_Then the girl spotted me, her already large eyes widening even more at the sight of me. Much to my surprise, she actually reached out to me, as if to pet my muzzle._

_Just as we were about to touch, the same voice whispered loudly in my ear:_

"_**Come find me."**_

"Embry! Wake up! Is he having a fit or something?" Quil's oh-so-familiar voice was whispering loudly somewhere near my ear, startling me into sudden alertness.

I jerked awake suddenly, gasping.

Both Quil and Jake's anxious faces were crammed into my small beside window.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, dude." Jake teased me half heartedly.

I squinted at him, not quite awake yet. "What time is it?" I asked blearily, trying to find my alarm clock, but it wasn't on my desk, like it usually was.

"Almost seven thirty." Jake answered, staring at me oddly. "You okay, man? You don't look so good."

I frowned as I leaned over the side of my bed to look under it, not hearing my brother's question. "Why are we..?" I trailed off as the answer came to me. "Oh, patrol. Right. I knew that." I said slowly as I found my alarm clock under my bed and reached for it.

"Embry, man, are you okay?" Quil asked this time, concern making him frown in the blue-ish light of dawn.

I straightened and crept outta bed quietly, so I didn't wake up mom in the next room. I gave him a look, "Yeah. Why?" I asked, confused as I grabbed a pair of jeans and shoes from my open closet.

Quil and Jake looked at each other, almost guiltily, "Well.. You were kinda having a fit or something when we got here." Quil explained carefully, like he was trying really hard not to offend me.

A fit? Had I had a nightmare last night? I asked my self silently, trying to recall my dreams last night as I pulled on my pants over my boxers, then my shoes.

I stopped and paused for a second just as a flash of large eyes came to mind suddenly, leaving this gaping feeling in my chest. I almost gasped at the sudden feeling. It was like some leech had punched me dead in the chest.

"I.. think I had a bad dream or something." I muttered slowly, as if I was talking to my self instead of my two best friends. Both Jake and Quil looked at each other again and just shrugged, they knew better than to try and get me to talk if I didn't want to.

In a moment, the three of us were on our way towards the woods. I tried my hardest to brush off the weird pain in my chest and the sight of those eyes, but somehow I knew that that would be easier said than done, especially since my mind wasn't my own any more. It was a part of the pack.

Things wouldn't ever be the same again, not since Jake had claimed dominance over Sam.

It was hard on them both, everybody could tell. There was like this, unspoken animosity between the two of them now. But I guess that was natural since there could only be one Alpha male in the group.

I slipped off my shoes and pants and transformed into my fuzzy alter ego.

As I finished, Seth loped easily over towards me, nudging me with his sandy tan head. '_What's with the freaky dream, man? You have some bad take out or something?' _he asked, whining in concern.

If I could, I would've rolled my eyes. Nothing was secret when you were a part of a shape shifting pack of wolves. Not even bad dreams. _'It's nothing. Just a messed up dream.' _I answered tiredly.

Jake gave me a look as he passed, one of brotherly concern. I smiled wolfishly. I was fine. Why was everybody freaking out about me?

'_We're just kinda worried about you, man. You're kinda a loner these days, since ev…'_ Seth trailed off, looking away.

Frustration and bitterness bit down on my chest like a vice. _'Yeah, I get it.'_ I answered shortly, bearing my fangs a bit.

Besides Seth and Leah, and the two pups, I was the only one in the packs who hadn't imprinted yet. It was frustrating as hell, watching everybody else being all mushy and crap. It just felt like something was missing in my life and it bugged the ever-living hell out of me that I couldn't figure out what or _who_ it was.

Sam had Emily. Jared had Kim. Paul had Rachel. Quil had Claire. Even Jake had found his reason for living in the little half breed Nessie.

Oh god, I was becoming as bitter as Leah!

And just as that thought crossed my mind, I received a light nip on my hind quarter from my grey sister.

'_Watch it, Call. Or else I might not be so gentle next time.'_ the she wolf threatened coolly in my mind.

'_Hey', _Jake warned gruffly, '_cool it, Leah.' _he admonished the grey wolf behind me, then he turned back to me,_ 'Don't worry about it, Embry. You'll find your mate eventually. There's no rush.'_ he reassured me, his 'voice' softer now within my head.

If I could have shrugged, I would've. I really didn't want to talk about this anymore. I just wanted to get patrol over with and go back to bed.

Apparently Jake understood this and sent us on our way.

Patrol came and went in a blur of green, no sign of any rogue leeches.

Once our rounds were over, Jared and Paul met up with Quil, Jake and I near the beach. Seth would've come too, but he and Leah had other plans made with their mom, Sue.

Even though I'd told them I didn't want their help, they were all coming up with insane ideas to help me imprint.

"You should just start looking at the girls around town." Jared was saying, "I mean really looking at them. I never noticed Kim till I went fuzzy." he said with a grin.

"Been there, done that." I muttered as I pulled on my shoes once again. I'd looked and no girl in the Res or Forks had stood out to me in the least.

"Maybe she just hasn't gotten here yet." Paul muttered with a shrug. He hadn't met his imprint till Jake's sister had come home from college.

That was an option. Imprints usually gravitated towards La Push in some way or another…

"You should just be patient, man. I had to wait nearly a year for my Nessie to even be born." Jake laughed.

My face fell. What if my imprint hadn't even been born yet? I didn't want to wait that long!

Jake noticed my expression and quickly back-peddled, "Well, we should just take you to the city and see if anyone there catches your eye!" he suggested, putting an arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the beach.

I smiled weakly, "D'ya think that'll work?" I asked hesitantly.

Jake beamed, "Who knows? We won't know 'till we try, right?" he asked eagerly.

"So the city it is!" Quil crowed, pumping his fist into the air.

The rest of us just stared at him for a moment. "That.. Was really weird." I muttered quietly.

We were silent for another moment, then we all busted up laughing as we finally reached the edge of the woods, near the cliff on the beach.

"Did you just _see _your self, dude? You were totally super jazzed about going to _the city!"_ Paul cackled, waggling his fingers sarcastically.

"Sh-shut up.." Quil sputtered pitifully as the rest of us continued to laugh our asses off.

"You are such a dork!" I laughed, barely able to hold my self upright, my stomach hurt so bad.

"Uh. Guys, we have company." Quil stated dryly, nodding to the cliff ahead of us.

Our laughter died down as we all looked down a ways to see a short haired woman with a cane sitting near the edge of the rocky cliff.

"Well why don't we give her a show then?" I asked suddenly, kicking off my shoes. This was the cliff we usually dove off of, after all. It was fun to scare the living daylights out of the tourists who came to our beach and I could use a swim to clear my head.

The rest of the guys chuckled knowingly.

So I took off running towards the cliff, but as I neared the woman by the edge, my vision just sort of _shifted_ towards her and stayed glued to the side of her face.

There was a roaring in my ears and my blood ran as hot as molten lava as I came closer to the woman.

As I ran past the woman, I locked eyes with her, at first just to see her shocked expression, but it became so much _more_.

First off, she didn't look that much older than me, maybe a year or two older at best, the next thing I noticed were the tear tracts running down her face.

It was like my whole life had been leading up to this moment in time, when I looked into her strangely familiar large blood-shot blue-green eyes, and right then and there, I just _knew._

This is what I had been waiting for all this time.

Time seemed to halt for just a second, where it was just her eyes and mine.

She was mine and I was hers, and that's all there was to it. I already knew I would die for this girl.

But before I knew it, I was already falling towards the sea below. But it didn't register in my brain until I hit the ice cold water. Only one thought seemed to stick and replay in my head:

I had just imprinted on a girl I had just seen for a split second.


	6. DID: Damsel in Distress

Chapter 6: D.I.D.: Damsel in Distress

I gaped down at the foaming waters below, my mouth opening and closing much like a goldfish's. I could only stare helplessly down into the slate colored waters.

Suddenly, the other shirtless boys were around me, all looking down into the waters.

"Kinda a shaky dismount, doncha' think?" one of the massive boys commented absently as he brushed past me. He was easily two heads taller than my self, and about three times my size in sheer muscles alone.

It struck me then that all of these boys were ripped! Muscles, muscles, all around and not an exit in sight. Every where I looked there were pecs, triceps, or biceps.

The smallest of the boys nodded, "Yeah, not his best jump." he agreed as if it were nothing that someone had jumped off a cliff into the ocean.

"'scuse me." another boy said from behind me, wanting to get through.

It was all that I could do not to rip out my hair. "I-is he okay?" I managed to spit out after taking a second for my voice to return to me.

The tallest boy stared down at me, grinning a smart ass grin, "Yeah. He's fine." he laughed as if this was all some great joke. Then he must've noticed my dazed expression as he suddenly took a good look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning to me.

I nodded feebly as I grabbed my cane and attempted to make my way down the steep-ish incline down towards the beach_. I had to see that boy again_. This urge blew right past a mere want, and began an actual _need._ It was like a mantra in my head, growing with every slip and slide down the incline.

I barely registered the comments I left in my wake.

"Did you see that girl? She looked like she'd seen a ghost or something.." the small boy's voice muttered

"She looks like she's gonna fall." the tall one said and I heard someone following me down the slope.

Too late, as my foot came down on a particularly slippery rock and true to my self, I let out a strangled squawk as I began to fall.

Well, that was as far as I got.

I was suddenly scooped up into a pair of incredibly wet, but insanely warm arms.

Now, I'm no feather weight here and I've never been carried like this, so this was a very new sensation for me, thus I screamed and clung on to the first thing I could grab.

Which happened to be a warm, thick neck.

Now somewhere along the line, I'd closed my eyes in anticipation for the fall, so now I had no freaking idea who's neck I currently had my face buried into.

Sheer mortification rolled off me in waves.

This had to be the worst moment in my life.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to be face to face with a pair of very familiar eyes. They were still deep and dark and beautiful. Even more so close up.

But they were much too close.

I let out a nervous giggle, despite my self. "Hi." I giggled, half deliriously happy for some strange reason, half in shock, half embarrassed at the first half.. Wait, that was too many halves…

Laughter rumbled deeply all around me as the boy with beautiful eyes chuckled him self, "Hi your self." he laughed, just as deliriously happy sounding as I was.

I don't know how long we stood there, with me in this completely perfect stranger's big strong and wet arms, but suddenly I became aware of the rest of the world. And the other people in it. Who were staring. At us.

I looked around nervously at the growing number of people who were staring at us.

The boys from the cliff were all gathered on the slope, and every one of them was grinning for some strange reason.

I spied Daisuke and Miyuki up the beach a ways, my container of soup in their hands, they had them mouths open in shock.

Dave and Brooke were watching us near Daisuke and Miyuki, holding hands I might add. But no less shocked.

And then there were the people I didn't know. Who were very near by, playing in the surf. Well, they had been, I gathered, until they'd seen my daring damsel in distress routine.

"Um.. I think you can put me down now.." I said, flushing tomato red as I unlatched my self from this stranger's neck, despite every fiber of my being screaming in protest.

It was like I belonged there, in this guys' arms.

Almost reluctantly, the boy set me down gently on the rocks.

"T-thank you.. For catching me.." I stuttered awkwardly as I proceeded to memorize the stitching on my shoes, despite the fact that I had to now fight off a large shiver. The world seemed too cold now, now that I was out of this boys impossibly warm embrace.

What the heck was going on with me? I was never this sappy or shy!

But I had never been picked up like that before though, either..

Laughter rumbled again from the boy's oh-so-very-bare chest. "It was my pleasure." he chuckled.

He still had his hands on my sides, positively burning through the thick gage of my sweater and thin tee.

And as strange as it sounds, I felt a bit better knowing that they were there.

"My name's Embry Call. What's yours?" the boy asked, moving one of his burning hands to lift my chin, as if this were some romantic scene in an anime or something.

My heart all but burst from my chest at the sensation of his skin touching mine as I was forced to look up from my shoes into the most handsome face I had ever laid eyes on.

The boy, no, he looked too old to be called just a boy, this young man had slightly shaggy black hair that was slicked back from his dip in the sea, beautifully deep and sparkling brown eyes, a sharp nose, and a wide set mouth, all set off by the deepest brick red skin that made the guy seem to glow, even in the opaque light of the sunless sky.

I stared up at him for a moment, speechless. Then I managed to spit out "Kate. Katelyn Bennett." breathlessly.

My poor heart almost gave out when this boy, Embry, smiled down at me, lighting up his entire face, and all of the Pacific Northwest along with it, I think.

"Nice to meet you Kate Bennett." he breathed, almost as breathless and awestruck as I was.

"Um.. Kate?" a far off sounding voice called to me. I had to tear my eyes away from this stunning creature before me to look at the hesitant face of Miyuki, now standing a couple of feet away from us. "You gonna come eat?" she asked awkwardly, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the others.

Oh. Right. Food.

Food was good. And I needed it. But that meant I'd have to leave Embry. Which was very bad.

I looked back up to Embry's suddenly saddened face, as if he were mirroring my own inner turmoil, "I'll be just a second." I told him with a smile.

I limped my way towards the group, a hesitant smile on my face.. "Do you guys mind if Embry joins us for lunch?" I asked weakly, not sure how my request would be received.

Everyone looked at each other, but no one really had an objection. We had brought enough food to feed us twice over.

I practically skipped back to where Embry was waiting, now surrounded by his group of.. Well.. They looked similar enough to be brothers. All shirtless, toned, and red skinned. And all talking to Embry quite excitedly.

A thought then struck me. It would be rude to invite _just _Embry and not his brothers…

I really hoped there would be enough food.

I approached the group hesitantly, as the conversation died down. I smiled sheepishly, "Um.. I know this might sound really random, but, ah, would you guys like to join us for lunch?" I asked, gesturing to where my group was setting out food on the sand.

The really tall boy looked at his friends and they all nodded. "Sure, that would be great." he said with a winning smile.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just nodded and gestured for them to go first.

All of the boys went on ahead, but Embry hung back to walk with me. "That was really nice of you." he said smiling gently down at me.

I could only beam back. "It was a part of my secret agenda to get to know you better." I joked lightly, inwardly fighting the urge to reach out and take Embry's hand with my own.

It was as if we were opposite ends of a magnet, bound and determined to somehow be drawn together.

But it was so forward! I had just met this guy and I already wanted to hold his hand.. Or kiss him senseless…

Oh god, how I wanted to kiss him.

I had to really fight my self not to do so right then and there, so I shoved my hands into my jean pockets roughly, incase my urge got the best of me.

Little did I realize, that Embry was fighting the same inner battle I was and had done the same exact thing.

Soon we were all sitting on the massive wool blanket Dave had brought for us to eat on. With Embry sitting next to me on my left, and Daisuke on my right, with Brooke on the other side of him, Dave next, then Miyuki next to the really tall red-skinned boy.

"So.. Um… I'm Kate Bennett, and these are my friends, Daisuke Sato, Brooke Mathers, Dave Simon , and Daisuke's sister, Miyuki Sato." I introduced everyone, gesturing to everyone in turn. Everyone smiled hesitantly at the shirtless newcomers, except Daisuke, who wasn't far from drooling all over him self.

"I'm Embry Call and these are _my _friends, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and I have no idea who _these two _are…" Embry said jokingly, grinning at the two other buff boys.

"Haha, you're hilarious." the smaller of the two muttered sarcastically, pouring him self some of my soup.

"Don't mind Paul, he just gets grumpy when he doesn't get his nap." the taller boy teased, elbowing the boy called Paul lightly, which earned him a half-hearted glare.

He flashed an easy smile at me and offered me his large hand. "I'm Jared, by the way."

I shook it gently, absently noting that his hand was absurdly warm as well. "Nice to meet you." I greeted with a similar smile. "So.. Uh… Dig in, I guess." I said feebly as everyone reached for a different item of food.

I reached for the container of soup in front of the boy named Paul, when my hand brushed Embry's as he reached for it as well.

I swear, sparks flew as our hands touched. I recoiled instantly, "A-after you." I offered weakly, motioning for him to go first.

Embry flushed for some reason, "Thanks." he muttered quietly as he took the container and poured him self soup.

I eagerly watched his expression as he took his first spoonful of soup. I felt like a goddamned new bride, having her husband eat her food for the first time.

My heart sank as Embry's dark eyes widened lightly, until he muttered "This is great soup," as his eyes instantly sought out mine, "Where'd you get this stuff?" he asked eagerly, taking another spoonful.

Paul nodded in agreement, his mouth too full of soup to actually speak.

I allowed my self a grin as I puffed out my chest slightly, not so secretly overjoyed that both Embry and Paul liked my cooking so much. "I brought it." I said coyly, avoiding the direct answer entirely.

Jake dipped some of his sandwich into Paul's soup bowl, despite the smaller boy's protest, and inhaled the bite with the broth on it. "Hey, that is good." he muttered, wiping a dribble of broth off his chin. "What's in it?" he asked, reaching across the blanket to grab the container for himself.

"Onions, garlic, celery, carrots, chicken, chicken broth, some frozen veggies, a cup or so of wild rice, and a crap load of ginger." I supplied, counting off on my fingers.

Embry stared at me, "You made this?" he asked incredulously.

I chuckled knowingly, "It's actually a really simple recipe." I said with a grin.

"Because that's like the only thing she knows how to cook." Brooke muttered quietly with a smile.

I glared half heartedly at my blond friend as I flicked an errant chip at her, "Spoil all my fun, whydontcha." I muttered, sticking out my tongue.

"That's what I'm here for." Brooke muttered mock haughtily, with a pompous flip of her hair, our former spat fully forgotten, it seemed.

And I _did_ take notice of how close both Dave and her were sitting. Had they finally gotten together? I'd have to ask for details later. As well as serve Miyuki as a means of venting later, too… She must've been heartbroken.

"Oh, to be a killjoy?" I asked sweetly, pushing such thoughts away for now, pouring my self a large bowl of my soup. "And I can make other things, I just like soup the best." I said defensively as I tore a chunk off of the French bread and dipped it in my bowl.

Brooke raised a skeptical eyebrow at me, "Oh? What else can you make?" she challenged good naturedly.

I set down my soup and bread to count on my fingers again, "Zuppa Toscana, spaghetti, chicken scampi, broccoli beef, hung bao, baked hung bao, chicken enchiladas, Spanish rice, pancakes, and French toast, scrambled eggs, and a particularly good recipe for refried beans I learned from my sister." I listed off rapidly.

"If you can make all that, why don't you ever bring it for lunch?" Dave asked, his brow puckered in confusion.

"I already said I liked soup the best." I said with a shrug as my friends stared at me in disbelief.

"So.. You guys are from La Push, huh?" Miyuki asked before she took a delicate bite of her massive portion of one of the subs. A girl after my own stomach.

Jacob smiled as he took a sip of soda and nodded.

Daisuke finally managed to pick his jaw from off of the ground and practically gasped out "Are you all brothers?", as he barely went through the motions of pouring himself some soda, but he was so enraptured by the La Push boys and their half-nakedness that he would've made his cup overflow if I didn't quickly pull the bottle up.

He finally looked down at his overly filled cup and then at me. "Arigato.." he muttered sheepishly, his face turning a dark red.

I grinned at him knowingly, suppressing a laugh.

Jacob smiled softly along with the rest of the boys, "No. Not exactly." he muttered slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "We're just real good friends." he continued with an almost wry smile that was echoed by all the other boys.

Daisuke and I glanced at each other briefly, both thinking the same thing at the same time:

'_Is 'real good friends' code for gay lovers? Was this a huge 5-some orgy group?'_

I glanced back at Embry's sweet face and silently hoped I was way off, while Daisuke was practically bouncing in his seat.

Just then, sparks once again ignited on my skin as Embry touched me lightly on the hand. "Do you wanna take a walk with me?" he asked quietly, as everyone lapsed back into conversation and eating.

My heart thudded loudly in my ears as I nodded mutely.

Embry got up, and still holding my hand, helped me to my feet.

"We're gonna go for a walk. We'll be back in a bit." I announced to everyone, feeling a bit foolish. It seemed the polite thing to do though.

Daisuke's dark eyes flashed to mine and he grinned wryly, as if to say, '_You bad, bad girl.'_

And for some reason, the rest of the La Push boys had that same expression, though it was directed at Embry instead of me.

Without another word, both Embry and I started off down the beach.

"So… Um.. What college do you go to?" I asked suddenly as we toed the line between the surf and dry sand.

Embry stopped suddenly, giving me a puzzled look. "Huh?" he asked, clueless.

I frowned. "You don't go to college?" I asked confusedly.

A look of dawning realization passed over Embry's sharp features, "Oh, you thought.. Do I really look that old?" he asked, laughing for some reason.

I was terribly confused. "You aren't a college student?" I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Embry grinned, "Nope." he said, apparently amused by my confusion, then a look of panic took over, "You aren't, are you?" he asked quickly, peering deep into my face, as if he could sense my age by something in my eyes.

This time I laughed, "Nope."

Embry sighed with relief, wiping a hand across his brow comically.

It was then we finally noticed that we were still holding hands from when Embry had helped me to my feet. We both looked down at our interlaced fingers, and back up at each other's suddenly flushed faces.

"Oh." I said faintly, but I didn't make any attempt to let go.

And strangely enough, neither did he.

It just felt too natural to be like this.

"It.. This feels right, doesn't it?" I asked quietly, holding up our hands slightly.

"Yeah. It does." Embry agreed, just as quietly as me. He looked so peaceful, gazing at our hands, that I had the urge to run my hand down his face.

But that would've been too much, too soon.

"It's strange. We just met, and yet…" I trailed off, blushing. It was just to corny to say!

Embry glanced down at me hopefully, "And yet..?" he prompted quietly, his face drawing closer with every second.

I looked up into his handsome face, staring deep into his dark eyes, feeling as if I was being swept away by their deep depths. His eyes seemed to call out silently to me, an irresistible beacon.

"I've never felt this way before, about anything." I whispered, despite my self, as I was now drowning in his eyes, his soft voice, his woodsy scent, his impossible warmth. It was all just too much for me.

"Kate.." he breathed, just he closed the minimal distance between us.

Not that I had much experience in the subject, but the kiss was perfect. It was soft, warm, and gentle.

Embry's lips gently caressed my own as I laid my hand on the side of his face and he wrapped me in a warm embrace.

Finally we broke away, breathless. I flushed a deep red as Embry continued to hold me tightly to him. Where he was still very shirtless and half-naked. But it was nice. Kind of scary. But nice. If that makes any sense.

Embry nuzzled the crook of my neck, causing a pleasant shiver to run down my spine as he spoke gently into my ear, "This is going to sound kinda out of order, but do you wanna go out with me tonight?" he laughed, ticking my ear and neck with his hot breath.

I laughed quietly, not quite believing that this was really happening to me. This had to be a ridiculously good dream I was having, there was no way this boy could actually be real. He was simply too good to be true.

But there he was, warm and real beneath my finger tips and against my neck. "I'd love to." I laughed, wrapping my arms around Embry's trunk like torso.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's embrace, but somehow we found ourselves sitting on the sand, watching the waves roll on by, as we talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

It was a few hours later (I think), when Daisuke found us, laughing over a joke Embry had made, as I leaned on him for support, I was laughing so hard.

"Well well, don't you two look cozy." I heard my friend say amusedly.

I gasped a bit from lack of air from laughing so hard, "Hey, Dai." I called to him, breathlessly beaming.

Embry brushed my hair out of my face lovingly and Dai's eyebrows all but raised past his multi-colored hair line.

It was all that I could do not to burst out laughing at my friend's beyond shocked expression. "Is it time to go?" I asked disappointedly, as Embry got up and helped me to my feet.

"Uh.. Kinda. Embry's posse is getting kind of restless." Daisuke finally managed to spit out, finally able to tear his gaze away from Embry's hand, which was currently clasping mine.

"Oh." was all Embry said as he frowned and looked into the distance, then looked back down at me, displeasure coloring his features. "I guess I have to go now." he said, his tone almost a childish pout.

I laughed softly at his tone, even though I was just about as happy at him leaving as he was, "It's not like we won't see each other later." I laughed.

Embry's pout didn't even falter as he muttered "I guess so…" reluctantly, but then his vision was yanked back towards the direction the others were, as if someone had just called his name.

I followed his gaze, only to see the massive form of Jacob standing on top of a dune in the distance. Something in his mere stance commanded gentle authority.

"Guess you really do." I said quietly as I shifted my gaze from Jacob back to Embry's face as he nodded, as if he were silently telling Jake he was on his way, however reluctantly.

The genuine disappointment in Embry's eyes was touching as he looked back down at me, "I'll pick you up around seven, okay?" he asked softly as he stared deeply into my eyes, as if he were trying to engrave my every feature into his memory.

My heart swelled almost full enough to burst as I nodded with a smile.

With that, the beautiful boy leaned down to kiss me gently on the forehead, then took off at a swift half jog towards his friend, leaving me weak in the knees and with a goofy love-struck smile on my face, but not before looking back a couple of times at me.

Daisuke stared after Embry, before turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

"_Damn_, Onna, you know I was kidding about the whole wedding dress thing before, right?"


End file.
